


To Be Taken With You

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Background appearances by other characters, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: For the prompt,ransom noteon my bingo card for the current stony bingo round.I'm not exactly pleased with this one, but I wanted to get it finished anyways and move on to the next slot, before I stayed stuck on it for much more longer than necessary.





	To Be Taken With You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, _ransom note_ on my bingo card for the current stony bingo round.
> 
> I'm not exactly pleased with this one, but I wanted to get it finished anyways and move on to the next slot, before I stayed stuck on it for much more longer than necessary.

In the end, the choice to give himself up on the false promises that if he went with them then they won’t hurt Steve is rather easy to make. He glances at Steve for assurance that perhaps he did make the right choice, only meet his glaring eyes as a bag is pulled over his head – weird how it kind of reminds him a little of his time in Afghanistan.

He only hopes that Steve will forgive him for making the choice. Slowly one of his fingers taps twice on the watch, knowing that it will send out a distress signal, knowing that it won’t alert the people who have taken.

Their captors take them to a secluded location outside the city, though it is still within the boundaries of what the distress signal can reach. The supposed hideout? An old rusting warehouse being taken over by the local vegetation.

Both Steve and himself are taken to the middle of the room with their bound hands chained above their heads to the high ceiling. The tips of their feet just barely touch the floor and the bags are taken off of their heads.

One of the guys stepped and circled around them slowly before coming to a slow stop in front of them. He was probably the lead honcho, Tony guessed.

“Probably wondering why we took you, yes? Not to worry, we’ll get to that soon enough. We’ve also sent a lovely, little ransom notice to the Avengers and hope that Stark will have the good sense to pay for two members of his team if he still wants them alive.”

Oh right, he’d shaved recently for a planned Avengers drill that involved hiding so that new members in training wouldn’t be able to find him as well, so he supposed that would have made things interesting for supposed kidnappers trying to find him.

As the guy slowly turned, to begin his rant for why he had them taken them, he looked over to meet Steve’s eyes and blinked slowly. Steve met his gaze with a furrowed brow and he definitely wasn’t imagining the angry, concern that he saw there. Along with something that he didn’t feel that he had the right to name. Not yet at least.

The guy turns to look at them again.

“Now I believe that you two are likely to have information that I want. Information about the latest capabilities of both Captain America’s and Iron Man’s suits. Along with their weaponry. If I were either of you, I wouldn’t –”

He doesn’t get to finish his threat as the ceiling cracks violently apart and showers them all in old building dust. Captain Marvel comes floating down, her hands crackling energy as Doctor Strange and SpiderMan join her.

Marvel’s lips quirk slightly. 

“Looks like we got here just in time. Shall we dance?”

 

It doesn’t take long for them to get everything sorted out, but he and Steve are escorted back to Avengers Tower swiftly. On the elevator to the commonfloor, Steve turns and brushes his lips against the side of Tony’s head. He whispers low into Tony’s ear.

“We should talk soon.”

“...Yeah. Definitely.”


End file.
